Mediator: The Fallen
by seabiscuit0810
Summary: am still bad at summaries...but it's a good read, i guarantee it. rated t for some mild swearing, and ch.4 is up for anyone who wants to read it. ok, suze wakes up and is married...to someone other than jesse! who is it, and what does suze do?
1. wake up sunshine

(A.N. added more text to the first chapter of story...thanks latinagal for reviewing so quick...i didn't know it was even up yet...but this should help a little i think

"Hey Suze," was the first thing I heard that morning. Yes, this is something that normally happens, someone waking me up. I mean, I have broken four alarm clocks in the past two months. The strange thing was who was waking me up. It wasn't Mom, because she doesn't call me Suze. It couldn't be Jesse, because he doesn't call me Suze either. He calls me Susannah, or querida. But back to the voice. It is the voice that haunts my nightmares at night, and well, basically scares me to death. I rolled over.

"Paul, what in the world are you doing here?" I mumbled incoherently.

"I'm waking you up honey. You need to get to work, remember?"

"Paul, get the hell out of my house. Anyway, I thought I told you never to contact me again."

"Suze, we've been married two months. I hardly think your parents will mind if I see you before you have clothes on" Paul stated.

Oh my God. This has to be some crazy dream. I would never marry Paul, not even in his dreams. I hate the guy. After all, it's hard to forgive a guy who has left you for dead in a parallel universe, French kissed you unwillingly, exorcised your boyfriend, and given you extremely bad burn blisters on the bottom of your feet. But even in nightmares, you have to say something. So I said it.

"Paul, get the hell out of my house." Yes, I knew I was repeating myself. "I am going to call the police," and Jesse, I added to myself.

"Suze, relax. They know we are married, as their chief performed the ceremony, remember? That Adam kid you were pals with in high school? You arranged the whole ceremony, and the priest didn't show up, so you got Adam out of the audience and forced him to perform the ceremony by locking him to the pulpit with his handcuffs. Then, you lost the keys? Now get up. You're going to make both of us late for work."

So I got up. This was a creepy dream. I mean, Adam? As a police officer? Come on. The kid's neck is like, the size of my wrist. Okay, maybe not that small. But still!

"Good, you're up. Suze, could you make some coffee? And your boss called. The air conditioning went off at your office. He says it would be murder to make you guys work there today, so you don't have to go in. Maybe you could go talk to that ghost that is living in the grocery store," Paul suggested. "Why he wants to haunt the Heinen's is beyond me, but still. You were always much better at making ghosts agree with you. See you later honey." He stooped down, and kissed me on the cheek, then left.

I had to go talk to Father Dominic, or even better Jesse. I could guess what Father Dom would say.

"Suze, you have been married two months. Forget about Hector De Silva, and move on" he would say, trying to be reasonable, but it would be no use. I would reply in my typical fashion.

"Father D., his name is Jesse De Silva now, not Hector. And I need to talk to him" I would plead. No, talking to Father Dom was not an option. He would only confuse me more. It seems like I was stuck in a parallel universe, where life stunk. I mean, I am apparently married to Paul! I hate that guy.

Since there was nothing else to do, I took a shower, and opened up the closet. Whoa. I have apparently have a load of money to spend on clothes, as I have got all the latest designer styles that compliment my figure. I pull out a denim skirt, and pull on a cute blue top. Then I head out the door, and get the shock of my life. I was going to go to my parents' house, but it turns out I didn't have to go anywhere, as I was apparently living in it. The room I was just in used to be my room. I guess I do have to go see Father Dominic. Hopefully, I'll be able to find the mission. I mean, if Paul is still a mediator, and I am still a mediator, then Father Dominic should still be a mediator, right?

Okay, so there were a few more surprises before I could leave the house. One was my blue Mustang convertible. I guess I finally learned to drive. The keys were in the kitchen, so I scooped them up and headed toward the mission, with the top down.

It was a beautiful day, so I was in no rush to get there. I mean, this is Northern California. We have beautiful days all the time, but we need to take time out to appreciate them. So I arrived at the mission a little over an hour after I left the house. Yes, I did take the long way there.

Father Dominic wasn't in his office when I checked, and he wasn't in the courtyard. I asked the secretary where he was. She was sobbing, so it was hard to hear what she said, but eventually I learned that he was in the chapel. I walked into the chapel and stopped. Father Dominic was dead. At least, I assumed he was, as he was resting there in a coffin. Suddenly, I felt like screaming. So I did.

"Jesse De Silva, I need your help now!"

Of course, Jesse didn't show up. I mean, come on. Now that he's not a ghost anymore, he can't just come around every time I call him. What I didn't expect was for the radio to start blaring. I spun around, and saw a ghost. To be more specific, Father Dom's ghost. Now if that didn't freak me out enough, there was a female ghost with him, and they both looked to be in their teens. You could still tell it was Father D. though. I mean, come on. How many people have noses that shape in California that aren't perfectly shaped by a plastic surgeon?

"Father D., what are you doing here?" I inquired. "And who are you?" I directed at the female sitting on Father D.'s lap. That sounds weird when I'm thinking it. He doesn't even look like a priest anymore. If he was alive, and I didn't know he would become a priest, I'd totally go for him. And that's saying something. I've always been incredibly picky about guys.

"Susannah, this is Rowan Woderose. Rowan, this is the other mediator I was telling you about. As for what I'm doing here, you called me, didn't you?" Father D. patiently explained.

"Dominic, why is this girl calling you Father D.? You didn't really go through with the priesthood, did you?" Rowan questioned.

"Rowan, yes, I did become a priest because of you. And also because no one else could measure up to you" Father D. replied, the love for her showing in his eyes. Wow. If I looked like that when I'm around Jesse, I don't know what I'd do. He had to have thought I was a freak when he first met me.

Rowan started talking while I was reminiscing. "Dominic, I don't see why I had to come along. This girl doesn't need my help like you did. She had a guy, I knew him. Jesse, right? He just stopped coming around a few years ago, and it made life lots more boring." She smiled. "Jesse was my best friend. At first, I only wanted to be friends with him because he was extremely good looking, but then I realized that he wasn't looking for a relationship, and neither was I. Our dimension was very lonely after he left. Where'd he go anyway?" Rowan exclaimed.

(A.N. i know i stopped in the middle of a part, but i have to go to bed, as it's after midnight and is no longer friday...hehe. anyway, i'll try to post more this weekend...er, today.)


	2. problems and solutions?

**(A.N. sort of dumb chapter in my opinion. but it had to be written. i was going to put it later, but it needed to come now. at least, i think it needed to come now. i needed parts of it later on.)**

"Um, Jesse is still around here somewhere. Actually, it's a long story. See, I went back in time to stop him from being killed so that he could live and never become a ghost, but I accidentally brought him back to my time and his ghost touched his body and got sucked into it, and he came back to life, but in my time. Then we dated, and were about to get married. I went to bed last night, thinking about today, when I was supposed to marry him today. When I woke up, I was married to my worst enemy, and apparently have been for two months" I spat out, almost angrily. I mean, come on. Father Dom somehow got his sweetheart back, when she had moved on to the next realm of being, and Jesse, who I was supposed to be marrying, was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, so that's what happened. Well, Dominic, I'm going to go talk to some friends, okay dearest?" Rowan declared. "I'll see you later, okay? It was nice meeting you Susannah." With that, she disappeared into the next realm.

"Well, she seemed nice" I sarcastically told Father Dom.

"Susannah, you have to understand something. Ghosts aren't always the same as they were a few years ago. Lately, she's been trying to understand our culture. I mean, she died in the 1500's. Rowan is a very nice woman, and I'm lucky she waited for me all these years" Father D. said.

"Thanks Father D., but I don't need to know. What I need is to find Jesse, and figure out what the hell happened to me!" I practically cried. I threw myself onto a pew, and began sniveling like an idiot. "I don't want to be married to Paul. I wish he'd go to hell." Standing up, I began pacing around the pew. Father Dom began to speak.

"Susannah, here's what I feel we should try to do. I'll try to find Jesse, if he is indeed still around Carmel somewhere. I suggest you go home, and try to find out if Paul did something to him, or anything about you and Paul's apparent past relationship. Did you two start dating or something? What happened between you and Jesse? Does Paul know where Jesse is? Things like that could help explain what is going on. Also, try to have a fight with Paul. That could preserve you from having to live with him anytime soon. I need to go now. Rowan is calling" Father D. stated with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Eww, too much info Father D. And you're a priest, remember? Just please go and find Jesse, or do whatever you have to, just don't tell me what's going on between you and the medieval maiden." I stalked out of the basilica, looking at my feet and muttering something about ghosts, and priests who broke their vow of celibacy, because I was sure that that was what Father Dom was going to go and do. I ran into something that felt as hard as a brick.

"Susannah Simon, what a pleasure to have you back at the basilica. I never expected to see you here after your wedding" Sister Ernestine spat out the words like they were poison "Are you here for a particular reason, or did you come to pay your respects to our late pastor?"

"Sister Ernestine. I was not here for a particular reason, until I learned of Father Dominic's death, then I hastened to the basilica to pray for his soul" I uttered with a look of innocence on my face. Where did I learn to talk like that? It sounds like something Rowan should have been saying, not me. "I was just leaving now, to go home to my husband."

"Well, remember Susannah. You are always welcome here at the basilica." Sister Ernestine said these words like she would rather impale herself on a stake.

"Thank you Sister. Ciao Sister" I said, waving my fingers like I was a British debutante at a coming out party. I sashayed out of the basilica, twitching my butt a little because I know it makes her squirm to see any display of sexiness.

I walked out to the Mustang convertible. It was even warmer than it had been earlier in the day. I drove down the avenue, enjoying the sun on my face, while knowing I would probably soon have a killer sunburn if I didn't find any sunscreen. I stopped in a drugstore and picked up a bottle. Returning to the car, I pondered what to do. If I went home, Paul would probably start hitting on me again, and now I knew that he could legally do that anytime he wanted to. Thinking of Paul reminded me of Father D.'s words. I could have a fight with Paul if I felt like it. I artfully began plotting out the fight.

"Oh yeah, well you're a SOB Paul!" Yes, I was really getting into this whole fight with Paul thing. It was very fun. I actually felt almost sorry for the guy. The girl he thought was his wife starts yelling at him the minute he gets in the door.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Paul, get the hell out of my house!" Once again, I was repeating myself. "I hate your guts."

"Fine, I will bitch. But tomorrow, you'd better have those divorce papers at the hotel if you want me to leave forever. Or else, I'll keep coming around, and 'haunt' you. Keep an eye over your shoulder Suze. If you don't, I'll sneak up on you, and make off with you. Will you sic your boyfriend on me? Don't play dumb. I know for a fact that you have been cheating since before we were married."

What was he talking about? I was cheating with Jesse? I know for a fact that he still goes out with Kelly Prescott, that cheerleader from junior year. I've found some stuff in the house today that proved it. Who else's could it be? I don't walk around wearing thongs with Kelly Prescott printed on the front.

"Give me those divorce papers by tomorrow night, or I will be 'haunting' you. Got that bitch?" Paul's leering smile was made worse by the fact that his breath smelled of vodka and Jack Daniel's. He then turned around and stalked out of the house. I sat down on the edge of the bed and cried. Even if you hate the guy, breaking up with people is hard. It makes you feel like the world is ending.

Father D. materialized at the end of the bed, holding Rowan in his arms.

"How'd it go?" he questioned tentatively. Rowan nodded, but otherwise occupied herself with massaging Father Dom's shoulders.

"It was a fight Father D. How am I supposed to describe it? Wonderful, and the best thing I ever did? Horrible, and heart-wrenching? What do you want me to say?" I cried.

"Dominic, leave her alone. Actually, why don't you go away Dominic? Suze probably just needs a heart to heart, woman to woman talk, right Suze?" Rowan offered. As if I would ever want to have a heart to heart with her. I mean, even though she's a medieval maiden, she is currently making the impression that she is a medieval wench, and the Father D. is her man. Basically, to me it seems like she seduced him. Maybe she was different when he met her? I mean, he hasn't gotten close to a woman since Rowan, so maybe he has no clue how to act around them? Perhaps he thinks this is how all women are with men? Naw. This is Father Dominic. He's not that dumb.

"Sure Rowan, why not?" I heard myself saying. I don't remember ever telling my mouth to say that. Sometimes, my mouth is an open book, and other times it's a locked jail. Guess what it has to be now?

"Alright Susannah, I'll see you later. Rowan, meet me at the usual spot when you're done, okay darling?"

"Sure Dominic, see you later." At this, tears welled up. Father D. was calling Rowan darling? That's what Jesse calls me! Okay, so he says querida, but that's darling in Spanish, right?

"Susannah, are you alright?" Rowan questioned gently. "Is there something wrong?"

"Rowan, what do you think? I'm married to an ass of a man that I hate, the man I love is nowhere to be found, and my priest is cavorting with someone who looks like a skank, no offense. Of course I'm not alright" I blurted out.

"You think I look like a skank?" Rowan asked incredulously.

"No, but you are acting like one, and Father D. seems attracted to that part of you. It makes me nervous, as he's a priest, and he took a vow of celibacy and all that crap. To me, he seems like he shouldn't be doing this with you" I said.

"Oh" Rowan whispered. She turned away, and I thought I saw a tear roll down her face.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but you might want to lay off the PDA in the presence of others, okay? I'm just used to Father D. as the all-knowing priest who's never had relations with a woman" I admitted.

"Well, I've changed since Dominic and I got together as well, but I suppose I've been watching the TV too much since I left Dominic the first time. I'll attempt to lay off the PDA. What's PDA?"

Replying, I said "PDA is public displays of affection. While no one else can see you, I can see if you are doing anything with Father D., and it's a bit uncomfortable to watch." I wrung my hands, trying to figure out how to change the subject. My priest's sexual activities were NOT something I wanted to discuss. Ever.

"All right, I'll lay off the PDA. But what about you and Jesse? You have to want to find him, right?" Well, duh, I wanted to find Jesse! I mean, he is the only guy on earth who respects that I am a mediator and am stuck as one, probably because he is one as well.

"Yes, I do want to find Jesse" I confessed. "I want to do to him what I spied you and Father Dom doing a few minutes ago." Rowan flushed a deep red.

"Well, try looking out your window" Rowan simply said. I turned my head and gasped. Jesse was standing below my window, looking up into my eyes with an adoring gaze of pure, requited love.

**(A.N. happy? i brought back jesse, who is mine in my dreams, and this is one of my dreams, so jesse is mine. i think listening to the clash is starting to drive me crazy. "So you've got to let me know, should i stay or should i go?"ok, please review as it will decide whether i stay or go. you know what? i really am a corny person.) **


	3. dinner and a movie

For a moment, all I could do was stare out the window. Jesse? Here? Behind me, Rowan murmured, "Not now Dominic." Silently, I revised my score of her upward ½ a point.

Racing down the stairs and out the door, I threw myself at Jesse. As I sobbed into his shirt, I kept saying his name, over and over again. "Jesse" I cried "Jesse!"

"Querida" he whispered into my hair. "Shh, it's all right now" he said.

"Jesse, I…" I started to say, but stopped when Jesse started to speak. "No, you go first."

"Susannah, I don't know what you were thinking when you married Paul. I don't want to know" Jesse started, then stopped. He looked very uncomfortable. Maybe it was because I was hanging on him like a leech. He gets uncomfortable with PDA. There's really no one here though. Except for Father D. and Rowan. They wouldn't care, as they are busy exploring new forms of PDA (A.N. no, they aren't doing it. what made you think that?) and are otherwise occupied.

"What Jesse?" I asked him beseechingly.

"Well, considering you broke off an engagement with me to get engaged to Paul, I'd like to wait awhile…or at least a few days before resuming our relationship at the level it was at before you broke it off," Jesse continued, "But I still want to help you with your problems with Paul…and the priest and his girlfriend" he finished.

"Oh" I said, disappointed. "Well, I don't need much help with Father D. and Rowan. Paul's a bigger problem. I don't know what he's planning to do, but I need to get him the divorce papers by tomorrow night or he says he's going to "haunt" (finger quotations) me for the rest of my life, and I'm scared Jesse, what if he really does something to me, I mean, after high school he went back to his old problems, and I'm scared and…" flustered, I began repeating myself until Jesse cut me off.

"Susannah, don't worry. I'll go get some divorce papers for you to give him, and have someone follow Paul around. Relax, querida. Everything will be okay" Jesse consolingly said. Looking up at him through tear-stained eyelids, I really did believe it would be okay. See, this is why I belong with Jesse. He makes everything seem like it will come out okay, no matter what happens.

* * *

"Are you sure you're better now Susannah?" Jesse questioned. "I mean, I could go find Father Dominic and ask him to watch for Paul, in case he tries something during the night."

"No Jesse, I'll be fine. If Father D. comes, he'll bring Her, and no offense, but Rowan bugs me. I can't put my finger on it, but she reminds me of someone" I admitted. The girl just bugged me for no apparent reason. I hate it when that happens. I meet someone new, and I instantly dislike them, even though I know I should wait and get to know them better before judging them. My intuition is normally right though. Maybe I should pay attention…

Jesse started talking again.

"Or, we could call up CeeCee and ask her to come stay with you. Even better, we could ask Adam to borrow some of his police force for the night. I just want to make sure you'll be alright Susannah."

"Jesse, for someone who says he wants to wait awhile before getting involved in another relationship, you're sure acting like you care about me a lot" I replied.

Jesse blushed. "Susannah, I care about you more than you will ever know. That's why I'm suggesting you call someone, anyone who's not in league with Paul, and ask them to come over. Even better, ask if you can stay at their house" he concluded, and turned to go.

"Jesse, why don't you stay with me?" I suggested flirtatiously. How could I just walk away from the perfect opportunity to spend the night with Jesse? Come on. Though he thinks we should wait before getting together again, I feel that just one, maybe two kisses later, and he'll forget the whole waiting thing. Maybe. I mean, he is a gentleman. For all I know, he might refuse because he couldn't say no to my womanly charms…

"Querida, I really don't feel this is a good idea right now. Despite what I said earlier, I don't feel I could behave as a gentleman should if I stayed over" Jesse admitted, a pained look on his face.

"At least come inside and watch a movie" I pleaded, "I've got a few new ones, ones you haven't seen, like, um, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ (A.N. my favorite movie), _Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail_ (A.N. another good one), and, um, _Ocean's 11_ (A.N. from this point onward, most movies mentioned in any stories forthcoming are some of my favorites.) I could order some Mexican food, or Chinese, or something! Please Jesse, I promise I will give you no excuse to not behave as a gentleman should."

Jesse looked tempted to say, Susannah, I love you and I want to make love to you right now. Sadly, he didn't. Instead, he replied, "Do you have _The Godfather_?" (A.N. I haven't seen this one.)

"God, Jesse, get over it. That is one of the most boring movies ever" I teased. "Yes, of course I have it. You gave it to me, remember? Okay, revised plan. Will you stay with me until the end of _The Godfather_ and one of my movies?"

"Sure. But I get to make dinner" Jesse agreed.

"Why? I can just order a pizza or something."

"Susannah, I like to cook for people. I don't often get to. Let me cook for you. What do you want?" Jesse questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Cook what you cook best I guess. Or better, cook what I've got the ingredients for. We might be missing some key ingredients," I laughed, "And I'm not much of a cook."

"Okay, then I'll make chili, with cornbread, and apple pie for dessert" Jesse announced.

"Won't that take awhile?" I questioned.

"Not the way my mamá made it. She had a secret to baking pie and bread at the same time. I used to help her when I was a child," Jesse smiled. "But I was more of a hindrance than a help I'm afraid. I was always into trouble, burning my fingers and my mouth with hot soup, setting fire to the stove, breaking crockery, and adding things to the bread dough." He laughed. "I was more like el diablo that I named my horse after than like los ángeles my papá called my sisters, my hermanas."

"I don't think you could have been a devil Jesse" I replied. "You're too angelic."

**A.N. well, did you like it? i wrote it all during school today, when i had spare moments. i think it could have been longer, but i hurt my foot during track today and can't really walk anymore, so it took awhile to get out the laptop to type it up and even longer to find my notebook. i've never written a chapter on paper before i've published it, and it's annoying, but i can't carry spot (my laptop) around with me at school. that would be nice if i could. thanks to all reviewers. once again, at least 5 reviews for this chapter before i post the next, which should be up in a few days if i get the reviews and if we have subs in science again. this chapter seemed shorter than the others...i wonder if it is? anyway, 5 reviews or more if possible! preferably more than 5, so i know that someone out there is reading this. thanks! **


	4. disclaimer

Ok, I'm being warned by e-mail that I need to put a disclaimer on this story…sorry, I forgot about that. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own this setting, characters, etc. I just own parts of the plot. It all belongs to genius author meg cabot. So please stop sending me e-mails!

Also, please review this! It will encourage me to update sooner, especially as I'm busy because of 2 english projects, one project for a.p. u.s. history, and finals coming up. Oh yeah, and track. I'm so worried about finals, so after they're over, expect a lot bc I write when I'm nervous.

Sorry if you thought this was a real chapter, I don't have one written yet. Maybe soon!

Thanks to all reviewers! Review please!

bbllgirl4ever


	5. pie!

ok, answering some reviews i guess. thanks to all reviewers. kinda under the influence of...popsicles!

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: thanks for checking it out! maybe i will write that pairing...once summer starts. it can't come soon enough. mutters something about there only being 19 more school days, counting exam days, then curses at crazy teachers.

Pretty Fire Muse: Thanks! and Rowan is a bitch! it's what I made her to be!

nikki007: sorry to disappoint you, but i was getting annoying e-mails and had to add it. u r one of my most consistant reviewers! thanks.

OOOOOOHH! we interupt this reviewer response so the author can eat carrots! and sing along with brad paisley and his song alcohol! (except i don't like alcohol :)) back to the reviewers.

Eternal Immortaility: thanks! sorry it was confusing. yeah, Rowan is a skank, and whatever else you feel like calling her! naw, why would I make father d. gay? it'd be no fun...but i can think of some other characters to make gay! no, not jesse. why'd you ask? well, finals do stink. i mean, how can we have a final in choir? and in career class? we've done nothing we can be tested on! well, except for singing, but she said it wasn't a singing final, so... whatever. i should stop obsessing about finals, i don't think it's healthy.

oh yeah, and i'm changing my penname, because i want to. look for me under the name seabiscuit0810

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I remembered this time! All of this belongs to meg cabot, who is a genius. Only the plot belongs to me, and, of course, bitchy rowan's name and attitude. Mhahahaha!

"Jesse, this is really good" I said as I plowed my way through a second helping of pie. "I mean, really. If you can get me to eat 2 helpings of pie, it has to be good."

"Querida, you can eat as much pie as you want. I will never call you a pig" Jesse said. "I, Hector 'Jesse' De Silva solemnly pledge never to call Susannah Simon a pig, no matter how much she eats and no matter how much weight she gains." Jesse laughed wickedly.

"Jesse, I could never put on that much weight!" I cried indignantly. "I'd lose it while kicking ghost butt!"

"That's what they all want you to think, Susannah. But one day, you'll wake up and weigh 200 pounds," Jesse teased, "And I won't love you anymore." Wait, did he say…love?

"That'll never happen" I declared. But if you want to love me…

"Are you sure?" he replied. Suddenly, Jesse tackled me and pinned me to the couch. He then proceeded to lay a very tender kiss on me. I felt as if I might faint from the niceness of it all. Then, Jesse sighed. He sat up, and released me. I fell back onto the cushions, wondering what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

Jesse weakly smiled. "Susannah, turn around." I obeyed. I wish I hadn't.

"Oh, sick!" I shrieked, "Get a room!" Father D. and Rowan were on the ground behind the couch making out.

This startled them out of their reverie. Father Dom got up slowly, while blushing wildly. Rowan stayed hidden behind the couch. Maybe she thought we would all think she was like a prostitute, and slept around with everyone, which, when you think about it, was a very disgraceful thing in her time, even more disgraceful than it is now.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. It was getting colder, as Jesse had opened the windows and we had never closed them.

"We just got here" Rowan stated. "Why, were you doing something you weren't supposed to be doing?"

I grinned weakly at Father Dom, who was looking way sterner than I'd ever seen him look. It was an odd expression to see on the face of a teenager. He sighed.

"Susannah, though I'm dead, I still have the trust of your parents to make sure I dissuade you away from actions and opportunities like this."

I made an impatient face.

"Father D., you're not doing that hot of a job persuading me to stop. Mentors are supposed to tell us what to do, and then follow those rules yourself," I argued, "Jesse and I are almost full grown, and we feel we can make these decisions for ourselves." Looking at Father D., I put on my best 'I'm as white as un driven snow' face. It always worked on Mom and Andy.

"Dominic, if she and Jesse wish to make mistakes, let them make them" Rowan commented. Father Dom glared at her, then his gaze softened. It quickly hardened again when he processed what Rowan said.

"Absolutely not! I have a responsibility…"Father D. trailed off. "Fine, Susannah, I will stop trying to persuade you. But I wish you'd listen to me." He disappeared, and Rowan, with a quick glare in my direction, followed suit.

I looked meaningfully at Jesse, and scooted closer to him on the couch, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Querida…"he murmured, grabbing my hand. He got up, and pulled me up after him. "Querida, I think I should go now" Jesse said, looking at the ground.

"No Jesse, just one more movie please?" I begged.

"Susannah, it would be dishonorable for me to stay any longer. I am going to leave now," Jesse stated. "I will be back in the morning to check on you, alright?"

"No Jesse!"

"Goodbye Susannah" Jesse said softly, brushing my hand to his lips, then darting out the door. I ran after him, mouth opened to call him back. He turned, and visibly sighed.

"No Susannah" was his reply to my unasked question. He ran toward his car, a normal, gray Jetta. Unidentifiable and plain. Everything Jesse wasn't.

* * *

Around 6 A.M., I was woken by the sound of breaking glass. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Thankfully, I'd fallen into a slumber as deep as death.

I heard a voice.

"Where is she, dammit!"

"Sir, she's probably downstairs. I'll go check." But I never heard any footsteps on the stairs.

The voice started again.

"To think I had to break into my own house. I don't know what came over her, but I don't care. De Silva can kiss my $$" (a.n. I don't often write expletives, but I guess you know what this is.)

Paul. It had to be Paul. Who else would be muttering about what a SOB Jesse was?

"Paul?" I called softly. There was a halt in the sound of his footsteps padding across the floor. "I know you're up there. Come down now, and I won't call the police" I ended lamely. What good would calling the police do? Paul would just shift to Shadowland.

A crash. Biker Bob materialized on the table and knocked over a picture frame. I noticed that it had a picture of Paul kissing me in it. Good. I'm glad it broke.

"Hey" I asked conversationally, "Why don't you get out of my house before I exorcise you?"

Biker Bob blanched. "Uh, boss?" he called before I slugged him in the stomach. While he was occupied, I muttered the words to the fastest and easiest exorcism I knew, the one that the Celtics used (a.n. I made that up, I just needed a fast name for a civilization.) Bob disappeared.

Relieved, I slumped onto the couch. My relief didn't last long though. Paul descended the stairs, looking like a king. At the bottom, he paused and looked at me.

"We could have been so great Suze" he lamented. "Why you didn't want to, I'll never know." All the while he was walking toward me, and then he stopped. Paul stooped down and kissed me. What's going on?

a.n. so, did you like it? Sorry I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to update. Wrote this during a track meet, double period science (ugh. Most boring class ever.) So you know, it's really hard to write if the sprinter you like starts reading over your shoulder. (I think he's hot anyway.) Sorry to disappoint you, but you probably won't get more in this story until sometime after june 7th. That's when school ends finally. I've got finals and final projects to do until then. Fun. Not.

I'm excited, bc the sprinter I like talked to me today! In depth conversation as well. Sorry, so excited and had to tell someone! Oh yeah, please review. I like reviews. They give me some mail in my inbox, as no one ever writes to me from my family. Maybe they don't love me! Yeah right, lol.

My friend got a new puppy. His name is elvis. I want to kidnap him! He's so cute!

One last note. As I'm highly inexperienced in the romance department, if anyone has any tips on it, I might put them in my writings. Just a cry for help, bc all the romance I've learned so far has been from books, not experience. Once again, review please!


End file.
